


As the old saying goes, a picture is worth a thousand words

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio flips through one of Rick's photo albums and finds an interesting picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the old saying goes, a picture is worth a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

> Originally titled _Legs_.

I sat in the living room waiting for Rick to get changed for the evening.

Spying a photo album on the coffee table, I picked it up and flipped through it stopping at a picture of legs.

They were our legs and this intrigued me.

They were sticking out from under the white comforter that Rick had bought for our bed on his last day off. My freckled ones were entwined with his dusky ones as pleasure had coursed through our bodies.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” I heard Rick ask as he joined me.

“When did you take it?”

“I didn’t. It’s a screencap from the video we made for Calleigh.”

"Why did you cap it?"

"Because, I wanted to," he cryptically replied.

I shook my head before looking up and smiling.

He leans over and kisses me.

fin


End file.
